Stomach problems
by Pandore Hart
Summary: On returning to the HD academy, Jack notices that Damian is not feeling well, and will try to understand what he has
1. Chapter 1

Stomach problems

Jack looks with a furtive eye, Damian with his hands on his stomach while groaning in pain for over

an hour

"Would not you be hungry Damian?" The latter turns around by being surprised and respond in a hindered way

\- Not at all ! I just have a stomach ache! Shocked Jack asks him

\- What's wrong with your stomach? Yet you just eat no?

\- Yes I know but ... It hurts me! To be certain, Jack touches the belly of Damian and was surprised by feeling of powerful vibration

\- Damn you swallowed your cell phone or what? I feel your belly vibrate under my hand! Note, Damian blushed shamefully when his stomach pushed a weak gurgling

\- It does not seem to go, you're sure you do not want to ask Doctor Ziggourat to examine you? Ask Jack worried

\- No it's not worth it ! I just have cramps (His belly gurgling again)! With an air not convinced at all, Jack answers him while pushing his finger in the navel

\- Yeah that's it and I'm the Queen of England, I do not think it's Damian cramps, I'd rather say it's your stomach that gurgles since a while ago, so your lies I can Do not you ok?

Back at home, Damian collapses on the sofa with tears in his eyes, worried about his friend, Jack moves next to him and asks him

\- Are you sure you're okay? This time Damian does "no" of the head before moaning strongly and almost collapsing, Jack keeps him sitting then felt again the powerful vibrations in the belly of Damian

\- You're not really well ... (Damian's stomach gurgles heavily) Your stomach not stops gurgling since we got home, it's not normal! Jack concludes.

Ten minutes later, Jack called Dr. Ziggourat to examine Damian because he was still drooling and then complained of his unbearable stomach ache, Jack was forced to lie down on his bed and hold his legs out Avoided that it folds back on itself

\- How do you feel my boy? Asked Ziggurat by touching the front

\- My belly ... I hurt! Damian complains with his hands on his belly

"Stay quiet, my boy!" Ziggurat said to him, putting his stethoscope on his stomach, he moaned

\- Damn your belly is really angry Damian, it feels like your stomach is devouring your intestines! Note Jack, having pity on his sick friend, Damian keeps moaning, wriggling faintly, Jack tries to calm him by placing his arms on top of his body

\- Damian stops moving!

\- My poor boy your pain is understandable, even without my stethoscope I can hear your stomach grow terrible gurgling that resonates in your belly (Ziggourat puts an ear on the belly of Damian who blushes even more by clenching his teeth in pain) Who is my boy? Is it shame or pain that makes you such a head? (Damian's face sweats and his stomach gurgles heavily) I see it's pain! In conclusion the doctor while placing his hand on the belly of Damian, it is then that it notices something suspicious, then it began to pat it lightly with two fingers, then it presses on the stomach. The pressure made Damian groan so strongly that he was sobbing: The doctor felt the same sensation as before and remarked

-"My poor Damian, your belly grumbles with such force, just by touching it with two fingers I feel your stomach stirring in all directions! Damian giggles and moans very hard, almost at the edges of the cries. Jack pushes Ziggourat's hand and says aggressively

\- But you're stupid or what ? You see that it hurts ! Damian crying, feeling his stomach gurgle long and harder causing a heavy jerk in him

\- Jack I remind you that I studied medicine and although I was neurologist I know what I do! I can see Damian like that (Damian sobbing harder) but I have no choice, to discover his problem I have to do this! Ziggourat stops pressing Damian's stomach and is this time to massage it. The gesture then causes an intense gurgling and a violent shake that makes Damian moan before giving him the feeling of being hit in his stomach, Jack then felt an unpleasant shiver in his back and remarked to Damian in disgust

\- Oh ... I dream or your belly just moved? (Damian sobbed under a second jolt causing an intense gurgling) Hey do not cry, I did not want to upset you, but must admit it's dirty! Said Jack feeling guilty about having said that and watching Damian's belly rise slightly and then become normal again, too curious he can not help palpating ... Damian's stomach vibrates heavily and grumbles very loudly

\- Damian ... it hurts you? He asks, pressing lightly, Damian groans; The doctor finally pushed Jack's hand to massage again

\- I suspected ... Doctor murmurs

"What is a doctor?" Why Damian is in this state? Ask Jack by touching the feverish front of Damian

"He's getting a lot of indigestion!" Damian has been used to eating a small amount of food, but as he grew up the walls of his stomach were a little apart but not enough to properly digest what he Swallowed, causing these violent stomach pains! I will make him intake this pill to promote his digestion, and if it does not work, he will have to wash his stomach in the hospital! Immediately, Ziggourat pulled out the medicine and approached Damian's mouth, which turned his head slightly, the doctor sighed, saying

\- I know you have badly Damian, but if you try not I could not cure you, then swallow this pill! Damian moaned and swallowed the medicine, his stomach then had a shock giving a feeling of nausea

"Now we have to wait three hours of digestion and it will be over!" Jack, can you go to bed if you're tired?

\- No problem doctor! I want to stay too, to watch Damian ... well, that's what ... Damian keeps moaning and Jack looks at him with concern. He suddenly proposes a coffee, the doctor accepts while keeping his stethoscope on the belly of Damian

For more than three hours, the doctor remained listening to the progress of Damian's digestion while Jack watched his friend. Visibly Damian no longer moaned and his stomach had calmed down a little, Ziggourat and Jack sketched a proud smile on seeing that Damian had finally fallen asleep, there the doctor said

\- The indigestion is finally gone! I'll make sure he takes a medicine at every meal, and if everything goes well ... In a month he can eat what he wants!


	2. Chapter 2

Stomach problems

The next afternoon. While Dr. Ziggourat was reading a book on the couch, Jack decides to go to Damian's room. The latter plays at the console, then he notices the presence of Jack, he pauses his game

\- There is a problem ? Damian asked, intrigued to see Jack in his room, Jack sits next to him on the edge of his bed

\- So ? You're better ? Asked him Jack with the intention of annoying Damian, this one immediately reddened

\- You know it very well Jack! Damian grunts embarrassed, Jack sketches an amused smile and then grips Damian by the waist before throwing him on his bed

\- Leave me Jack where I send you in Hades until the end of the month! Damian grumbled to escape Jack's grip.

Jack laughs sharply as he begins to tickle the belly of Damian, the latter blushes more and more

\- You love me too much to do this Damian, and then you forgot that it is you the baby of the family and that I am the big brother, normal that I come to bother you a little! To declare Jack

\- I'm no longer a baby, let go! Damian grunts, suddenly he's thrilled when feeling the hand of Jack caressing his belly

\- Besides ... does not your belly gurgle Damian anymore? Asked Jack by touching the belly of Damian, this one shuddered with the cheeks all red

\- Stopped ! Damian rushes to escape, Jack runs after him and sees him hiding behind Ziggourat

\- What happens to both of you? Asked Ziggurat surprised by Damian hiding behind him

"Ziggurat!" Do not you think we should look at Damian's stomach no longer having problems? After all, he still made a big indigestion and saw how his stomach gurgled yesterday ... To declare Jack, hoping that Ziggourat is on his side. Ziggourat caresses his beard and then sketches a smile complicit

\- You're right Jack, it would be better to make sure! Damian ... said Ziggourat before interrupting seeing that Damian fled to the corridors of the academy HD

\- Catch Damian! Jack shouted.

 **That's all for Stomach problems. I hope this little start of my fanfictions distracted you, despite the many spelling mistakes (I'm really sorry for that). After all it is my desire to distract you with my stories about Damian. (Still my favorite to me) Do not hesitate to send me your comments and see you soon for a new story! Kisses to all 3**


End file.
